User talk:Hyprodimus Prime
Hyprodimus Prime-Talk Page My User Page My Talk Page My Builds Build Your article has been moved to E/Mo 420 Ele. You might want to read the Style and formatting guide and Build Writing 101. Thanks. --Xasxas256 04:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Just another tip, please use the preview button and tick the minor edit button for small changes (you can turn it on permanently in your ). This keeps uncluttered. Thanks. --Xasxas256 22:20, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Also, another tip, use ~~~~ to sign your posts so everyone knows who wrote what when. Or use the signature button just above the edit box. Thanks. --Vortexsam 02:20, 30 August 2006 (CDT) signing please remember to sign your comments, either with ''--~~~~'' or the signature squigle on the tool bar, second from the right. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:24, 7 September 2006 (CDT) like this? Testing testing 1, 2, 3. --Hyprodimus Prime 21:44, 7 September 2006 (CDT)Hyprodimus Prime Guess I better make myself a page now....how do I do that? And sorry for all the mess, im still new, I did read the guide, and im still learning. :Still haven't made a page yet? -- Nova -- 21:49, 11 February 2007 (CST) Oh that was a long long time ago...hmmm I should pull out the old "hyprowiki.doc" and finish it. I really got caught up with exams this last 2 weeks, couldnt finish my page. Its almost done tho.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:52, 11 February 2007 (CST) :You use a word processor to do it! Lol, I can't stand that because I always have to preview like every 5 minutes. I'm expecting a very good page from you, though, because you're much more experienced here than I am. All your comments remind me of myself. :P -- Nova -- 16:55, 12 February 2007 (CST) Deletion Hi, blanking things doesn't delete it, just makes it harder to delete :( To submit a delete request, add to the top of the page — Skuld 13:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, thanks, im still learning this.--Hyprodimus Prime 20:58, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Movin Heya again mate, I've moved your build to: Build:E/W UW Reiko although I'm not sure that "UW Reiko" is the best name for it, what's a Reiko!? I don't do very much build testing but this looks kind of interesting, if I have time I might give it a go tonight. --Xasxas256 23:44, 30 November 2006 (CST) Well it's named Reiko in honor of its original author. As I said, he doesnt speak the best english, so he asked me to write it for him. Ty for the move.--Hyprodimus Prime 01:08, 1 December 2006 (CST) :It looks like your build has now moved to Build:E/W UW Magnetic Aura Farmer, just thought I'd let you know. --Xasxas256 01:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) Ok ty. (its not really my build at all I just did the page)--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:47, 2 January 2007 (CST) Build:E/Me Firewall All SF builds have been merged into Build:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist. The ranger skills are a bit obscure, left those out — Skuld 17:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) Ok, thanks for replying.--Hyprodimus Prime 19:41, 6 December 2006 (CST) Enchanted Forge Runner Ok, Ive tried this run using the enchanted droks E/D build and in my opinion its impossible, your moving so slow the wurms end up casting foc on you, which leads to your death...I cant get past the first "right" in the run. Please tell me something i could do or give me a play by play of how you do this run with this build... ty Sig Your sig pic is just a little to high now, it changes the line spacing. Sig icons need to be less than 19px high. Thanks ;) --Xasxas256 16:22, 20 December 2006 (CST) Oh sorry, I just guessed a relative size. Fixed now.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) And who put this lovely gem on my page? Is that a joke or something?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I'd like to understand how changeing #### to #### is considered continous vandalism? or for that matter even considered vandalism at all? "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. "-On bottom of submit page... besides that some people amy not apreciate fowl language on a wiki.--Sefre 24px| 23:39, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I believe this is something you should sort out with Silk Weaker, as he was the one who originally placed the tag on your page. But if the changing of "####" to "####", I doubt there would be serious action taken by administrators. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:42, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::General rule is that unless it is excessive, swearing is allowed on talk pages. It should be kept to a minimum and admins may use their discretion in editing it. Any swearing on article pages that is not a direct quote from the game will be removed and may result in administrative action. What you did will not result in any administrative action, but I will ask that you let Silk Weaver's comment stand as it is (irregardless of my personal feelings on the issue). --Rainith 23:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) #I talked on that page twice, once to give a positive vote, and 2 to edit that vote slightly #I did not go anywhere near the talk section # I did not write #### OR the other word I think the person who nominated me made a mistake, maybe he clicked the wrong button or something.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:50, 21 December 2006 (CST) :According to the history you did change it twice. --Rainith 23:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) Ya I see that now...but I dont know why I would do that. I dont remember touching that because I dont edit other people's posts, thats what mods are for. Is it posible that my computer auto filters and it got changed like that? I know it wasnt a bad thing, but im still dumbfounded how it happened.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:12, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Were you using a computer at school/work that might have some sort of filter on it? Or (and I mean no offense by this if you are an adult, I'm just throwing out possibilities) do your parents have some sort of filter set up on your computer? Those are really the only things I can think of. One thing you can do to try to make sure this doesn't happen again is to use the Show changes button to see what changes you have made when editing. --Rainith 12:07, 22 December 2006 (CST) Yes I do use my schools computer when not at home but i can still read the word on here. Although it does block wird stuff like, "flesh" so Obsidian Flesh and Stoneflesh Aura are "exed out"--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:21, 22 December 2006 (CST) A Wintersday gift for you... Hey, since you like Elementalists so much I figured I'd give you this box I created for my user page. Happy Wintersday and good luck with your user page.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:29, 25 December 2006 (CST) Why thank you Azroth! It just so happens that my favourite skill is Master of Magic! And heres one for you too. You're always being so nice to people! --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Ty :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 01:42, 27 December 2006 (CST) Alternative HA Parabonder Hey, you posted a Hybrid HA Parabonder and asked me to test it out. I finally had a chance to try it out and figured I would tell you how things went. Personally, I still prefer the build that Skuld posted on the discussion page, but honestly, that came down to personal preference as to what I wanted to be doing since in terms of purpose, the builds are quite different. But, overall it preformed pretty well. I tried a few variants and I figured I would show you what I ended up running. I have also been experimenting with a P/Mo Hybrid you might be interested in seeing. It is on my userpage. This is what I ran in HA and it worked alright although as I said before, I still prefer Skuld's build, but again, that is just personal preference. Well, the whole purpose of this was just to let you know that it did work, and I encourage you to play around with the concept and then post it. Good Luck! Defiant Elements 19:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) Build:E/Any Snaring Gust That was nice of you and all, but you were pretty much pissing into the wind, as that's not part of the vetting procedure (SBR reverted it deftly because of this). Thanks anyways.--Nog64Talk 15:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) No, even Skuld wouldnt have allowed that. He would have bashed it to oblivion, but thats still constructive in his own little way. Its thier egos that are so big they see themselves as uber1337 players who define the law and what they say is right no matter the situation. But it doesnt mater, soon, this wiki will die and the new one controlled by Anet will rise.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:07, 25 February 2007 (CST) Awesome Sig Just a note, i reckon you have a awesome sig, anychance i could borrow it to play around with? I don't plan to use it. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:02, 7 March 2007 (CST) Yes no problem. I can tell you how I made it. I just changed the colour of the font and added the links. The image was a screen shot from the Master of Magic elite. Then you use phototshop, fireworks or other programs to shrink it to the size limit. They upload it to the site.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:25, 7 March 2007 (CST) My User Page is finally up! Took about 12 hours to do in total, thanks to everyone who let me copy code. I think Ive distorted it a lot though, it wasnt just *copy my info*, *paste my info*. Im still waiting for a reply from Corsair to see if I can use his name bar idea.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:45, 22 March 2007 (CDT) User Page Hey...was just stopping in real quick and noticed you finally made a userpage. ^_^; Congrats and good job on the design...it looks really nice. ~_^;— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 17:01, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:14, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Editing other users' comments This is not fine. Editing another user's comments for any reason is not appropriate, not even to "censor the foul language". Also, there is a reason why there isn't a wiki policy against bad words. --Dirigible 18:26, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry, I just moved it to the talk page. Edit....wrong topic lol. I swear that isnt me, I dont know why it does that, its happened before though as you can see. I think its my filter. I really sorry.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:27, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Well, you did it again. Please disable that filter of yours. I'm concerned that it may decide to replace Assassin with ######ins :) I understand that you are offended by bad words, but I am offended by censorship and yours is seeping into the wiki.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:57, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ill try to find out how to shut it off. Its not that Im offended by swearing, because its only an outward sign of stupidity as one does not have anything better to say. I really dont mind at all. My dad set up the connection so Ill ask him later to try and fix it.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ive decided to test it. *testing* Shit Ass bitch fuck *testing*--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) And I can write it....strange.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Second test, the censored words were in capitals, ill try that. *testing* SHIT ASS BITCH FUCK *testing*--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:47, 25 March 2007 (CDT) strange again.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:49, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :You did it again? Whatever. I'm posting this on your talk page, that might be a better place for it. Just ''my opinion on your petition. You know this won't happen right? You're not obligated in any way to play the game. It's not a job unless you make it one. Plus I'm sure the entire character system will be changed in Guild Wars 2. It's not another campaign for GW1 or something. It's an entirely new game. That's like asking for your progress in Super Mario World for SNES be carried over to Super Mario World for N64. The game is entirely different. Velouria 01:48, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Velouria 01:52, 25 March 2007 (CDT)